


Italy X Reader - Bubble Bath Fun

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hetalia, Reader Insert, butterfingas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is tired after a long weeks worth of work and her body is screaming for a nice, hot bath. Some time alone sounds great, but she new that her peaceful bliss wouldn't last very long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy X Reader - Bubble Bath Fun

You closed the bathroom door behind you with a sigh. Your whole body ached from the high amounts of stress you had endured during the long week, and you couldn’t be happier it was Friday.

You turned on the bath taps, watching the hot water spurt out. You could already imagine lying in the bath, the swirling water soothing your sore limbs. You smiled at the thought and began to discard your clothing, tossing them to the floor as the bath began to fill with clear water.

As you slid off your last sock as threw it to the floor, you couldn’t help but notice a large bottle of bubble bath sitting on the shelf. It had an Italian flag on it, so it must be your boyfriend’s. You smiled as you squeezed the milky liquid into the bath, causing millions of pure white bubbles to form in the swirling water.

You stepped slowly into the hot water. The bubbles tickled your legs as you took your time to get used to the heat. You let out a loud sigh of pleasure as you let your body sink deeper into the water.

When your ears were fully covered by water, you relaxed, listening to the slight gurgle of moving water. The quiet drips from the tap. Everything felt so intense and amazing. There was also the fact that the bubble bath smelt delicious; a beautiful vanilla smell that thrilled your nostrils with each breath.

Everything seemed so peaceful as your hair swirled around your head. You never wanted this to end. But sadly, your wishes would not come true tonight.

“Oh, ________!” Feliciano, your boyfriend, called as he swung open the closed door. You gasped and sunk deeper into the bubbles, trying to hide your naked body from your boyfriend’s wide stare.

“I closed the door for a reason,” you cried, pushing the bubbles up to cover your chest. Feliciano closed his eyes and sniffed the steamy air, his soft lips curving up into a smile.

“Oh! You used my new Italian bubble bath!” he cheered. You smiled up at him, a light blush spreading across your cheeks. You looked back at the bubbles that filled the bath, half expecting Feliciano to leave and make some pasta. Half.

Your gaze flickered back up to the shirtless Italian man, who was now undoing the last buttons on his pants.

“W-what are you doing?” you choked, staring at his soft, tanned body. Yes, you had seen him shirtless plenty of times, and sometimes pantless, but now he was taking off his underwear. Your cheeks flushed a bright scarlet and you shielded your eyes from the now naked man standing before you, your forearms covering your chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asked cheerfully, his Italian accent stronger than ever. You slowly slipped your fingers away from your eyes, but quickly covered them again.

“Y-you’re naked!” you said. You loved your boyfriend dearly; you just weren’t used to seeing a man’s ‘you know what’. Feliciano’s smile faded into an unhappy pout.

“Don’t you want to see me naked?” he cried. You shook your head, removing your hands from your eyes.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” you smiled, but not disconnecting your (e/c) eyes from his honey ones. His large smile returned as he began to step into the hot bath water.

“What are you doing!?” you asked, pulling your legs up to your chest, your flaming blush returning. Feliciano sat down quickly, causing a small tidal wave of bubbles and water to crash into you.

“We can have a bath together! We can save water and be ready for bed at the same time!” he laughed, splashing you slightly with the bubbly water. You sighed, your lips twitching into a smile. You needed to chill out. Anyway, your boyfriend was Feliciano Vargas, the man that did not understand personal space. What did you expect?

You slowly let go of your chest and splashed him back, forgetting about your earlier insecurities. But when those amazing brown eyes stopped on your chest again, you covered them up, your insecurities flooding back.

“Stop staring,” you laughed. Feliciano blinked once, and then smiled at you, his happy eyes reconnecting with yours. You smirked at him, sending your hand through the hot water, causing a huge tidal wave of bubbles to crash into his face.

Feliciano choked in surprised and slipped backwards in the large tub, his head disappearing through the bubbles and his legs poking up in the air. You threw your head back and let out a loud laugh at his reaction. You knew he was being dramatic and stupid, but you just couldn’t stop giggling. Suddenly, his head burst through the thick wall of bubbles, his cheeks puffed out and a smile painted on his lips.

“Don’t you dare!” you laughed, half sinking under the bubbles. The Italian’s smile grew, causing some of the water to leak from his lips. You laughed at how ridiculous he looked, but a stream of water crashed into your face, interrupting your open mouth laugh.

The soapy water travelled down your throat, making you cough. You pursed your lips as the stream of water died out to just a few drips leaking from your boyfriend’s mouth.

You opened your eyes in shock and stared at the smiling Feliciano. His dark red hair was dripping with bubbly water, and his once puffy cheeks were now empty.

“I can’t believe you did that,” you chuckled, grabbing the bottle of bubble bath and aiming it at Feliciano. He threw his hands up and shook his head.

“Please don’t!” he cried. “I’m sorry!”

Your crooked smile grew more and you squeezed the bottle, causing the thick milky fluid to squirt out of the small opening and cover Feliciano’s chest. Feliciano stopped his surrendering and stared down at his shiny chest.

“Ha! Got you!” you growled with excitement. Feliciano’s smile returned as he reached forward and snatched the bottle from your grasp. You threw your arms up, imitating his earlier actions.

“Please don’t shoot me with that harmless bubble bath!” you laughed in his accent. Your boyfriend pouted slightly and squeezed the bottle, spraying you with the thick fluid. You shielded your eyes as the bubble bath covered your hair and eyes.

Some of the thick drips slid into your slightly parted lips. You twisted your face in disgust at the terrible taste that swirled around your tongue. The stuff did smell nice, but boy did it taste disgusting.

As the last phew squirts of bubble bath dripped out, you cracked one eye open and stared at the laughing man before you.

He was clenching the now empty bottle close to his chest. You craned your head around and took a peak at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was now a thick, gloopy white mess and your face looked smudgy and bubbly.

“You emptied the whole bottle on me,” you cackled. “What a waste!”

“But now you will smell very nice,” Feliciano said. You reached for the bath hose and turned it on, purposely spraying cold water all over your boyfriend.

“Sorry,” you giggled at his gasping figure. You raised the nozzle over your head, letting the now warm water rinse away the thick fluid that covered you. The flowing water dripped from your chin and ran down your spine. You almost forgot that Feliciano was there, but he reminded you by pressing his soft lips up against yours through the falling water. You smiled and kissed him back, nibbling softly on his bottom lip.

“Could you hurry up in there, _______!” you heard Lovino growl from outside the door. You giggled and squirted Feliciano’s face with water, trying to separate his lips from yours. It worked too; with a choke and a splutter he was at the other end of the bath again, his face dripping with water.

“I’ll meet you in bed,” you smiled, passing him the nozzle and stepping out of the bath. You felt slightly embarrassed, knowing that his eyes would be boring into your figure. You wrapped yourself in the soft towel and shot him a look, causing his eyes to dart back down to the bubbly water, a blush forming on his own soft cheeks.

You smiled and stepped out the door. You met face to face with Lovino, who was grimacing at the thought of you and his younger brother in the bath together. You winked at him quickly, before trotting down to your bedroom.

~Timeskip~

You felt the bed dip around you and a pair of warm, firm arms wrap around your waist from behind, pulling you close. You smiled as Feliciano snuggled into your neck.

“You smell delicious,” he whispered, his warm breath travelling down your spine. You smiled, letting his smell swirl around your nostrils.

“So do you,” you giggled.

“Do you want to have a bath together again tomorrow?” he asked, his voice hopeful.

“Sure. Don’t forget the bubble bath!”


End file.
